


N e w

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Some Fluff, disorder, later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: The world froze, has if it was held in place by a force to strong for it. Keith started feeling trapped in a game he couldn't win, just a pawn moved across the board.   So Keith became Akria. To escape it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My bud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+bud).



> I don't have the disorder Keith has, please tell me if I got something wrong. And if I offend anyone I have no ill intent but if I mess up and offend someone please let me know and I will fix it has soon as I can - thanks

Keith felt numb and then all his emotions came crashing on him all at once, filling him up and then disappearing over and over and over. He tried to calm down trying his breathing exercises, it didn't work and Keith was gone when he next woke up he was Akria, a man who didn't have any problems. 

Grumbling and grabbing his coffee akria, as much has he loves Keith absolutely hated mornings while Keith loved them for some unknown reason. Ignoring Keith's friends wispering about him, he sat down away from them so that mabey he wouldn't hear Keith's crush lance saying that Keith is a moody ass and that he didn't know what his problem was. Sadly akria could still hear him, complaining about Keith gritting his teeth he stood up and walked out of the coffee shop. All of his professors knew that he was Akria today and referred to him as such as soon has he arrived in class giving anyone who looked at him the death glare.   
After hours of lectures Akria felt Keith's phone go off when he checked it a alarm was flashing across the screen it read ' meet with pidge after classes the usual place ' groaning he knew Keith would kill him if he fucked anything up. Resigning himself to walk towards the cafeteria when all he wanted was to walk to his dorm and take a nap. He spotted the little person hunched over a computer, wondering how they didn't have back problems yet. Sighing he sat down already feeling as if he was in big trouble but he didn't know why. They lifted their head " you're late " oh that's why. " Excuse me I'm not even here to talk to you just tell me what you have to say and I'll tell Keith " Akria said his tone completely understanding and irritated at the same time. " What's wrong with Keith? " Pidge looked genuinely concerned about him. 

Sighing Akria sat down head in his arms, " I don't know he won't tell me " voice muffled against his shirt, but tone clearly conserned for him. The raw emotions he felt in that moment made his head dizzy   
Pidge frowned, anger first clear in her expression then understanding. Nodding she turned off her computer, " what's your best guess? " Her gaze bore into him only concern for Keith evident in her gaze. Sighing he focused on something other than, that Keith was the only one who gave a shit about him. " Lonely, sad, depression maybe? But also anxiety, and and Hate " his eyes opened unaware he had closed them. 

Keith's anger was at a person, that's all Akria could grasp if he went anya deeper - he shook his head - he'd be overwhelmed. " Depression?! Anxiety?! Hate?! " Shock and pure need to talk to Keith raged through pidge's voice. Nodding and understanding her rage at this whole ordeal, he was however suprised when lance came up from behind pidge anger clear on his face." And he didn't tell us? " Lance's expression screamed hurt having learned about his disorder, a year ago. Akria shook his head, " I'm not just telling everyone about Keith's emotions he barely even tells me about it " that's how it went, akria respected Keith and Keith respected akria. 

" Listen just because you think you're helping doesn't mean you get to do this " Lance's hands digging into the chair pidge looked at him worried. " Ok then, obviously I'm not welcome then again it's not like you make Keith feel welcome either " akria snapped his ever present temper flaring while he stormed off tired of being yelled at.


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back and has to fix the damage as well has defend Akria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I mess up, I don't have the disorder I have no wish to offend anyone.

Unlocking the door akria stumbled inside already knowing that Keith would be upset that he yelled at his precious crush. 

 

Akria didn't care it's not like he even treated him like a person. Shutting his door behind him and kicking off his shoes, starting the short walk to his room.

 

Collapsing on his bed happy to finally be away from all the noise of his head and Keith's friends he offten talked about. 

 

Sighing he let himself relax knowing both of them needed it.

 

Hours later akria woke feeling like absolute shit. 

 

He lay for a moment trying to figure out why the room was spinning, the cool comfort of his pillow pressed against his cheek helping him focus. 

 

Akria gasped feeling Keith after a week of nothing his strong presence covering him and before he knew it Keith was back now shivering on the bed. 

 

Keith felt dizzy, shivering with the memories of how akria snapped at them. Not that Keith could even blame him. 

 

Keith got up, from the bed feeling better

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos! Feel free to comment, and tell me if I offend or get anything wrong! I'm currently working on my grammar so please tell me what I need to work on!


End file.
